Survivor: YuGiOh! GX style
by Tiny Charm
Summary: Just a combination of YuGiOh! GX and Survivor with a YuGiOh! character as the host, after a a prolonged delay the second part is up!
1. Chapter 1: The beginning of Stupidity

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX or Survivor.

**Warnings**: Foul words, bashing, occ and so much more.

Okay here's my plan I removed my Survivor from Naruto it's too confusing. But here I think it'll make more sense. So we shall fuse Yu-Gi-Oh! GX and Survivor with a Yu-Gi-Oh! character as the host.

**Day One**

**Two Tribes**

_**Timonaga Tribe….Pumbaga Tribe **_

**16 jackasses**

_**All of the idiots are either in a screwed up mood or confused all except Jaden, who was grinning like an idiot.**_

**Live from where ever the Hell…This is….**

_**Survivor: Outwit, Outplay, Outlast**_

_Fools and jackasses, Welcome to Survivor! 16 jackasses I mean contestants have been selected for the chance to win to have their own show just like me….._

**The people glared at him.**

Jaden says, "Don't I have my own show?"

**The people shifted their glaring at Jaden.**

"Damn people, I mean you will win 6 million dollars that you can use to buy cards with. Or rule the world."

Everyone became silent.

"Buy as many cards as you want.

Jaden jumping around and yelling, "Sweet!"

Everyone's thoughts were now directed on killing Jaden.

"Anyways how are you all doing, survivors? As you've heard you'll all be here for awhile for 39 days. And I will be your host Bakura the most powerful kickass tomb robber who is way…."

Chazz spoke his mind as he was quite bored, "On with it."

Bakura wanted to kill Chazz but ignored him, "Now we're going to introduce survivors. Some are friends, some are enemies, while some are truly of the darkside, like me."

**_From the Timonaga Tribe_**

_Chumley Huffington, Chazz Princeton, Blair Flannigan, Jaden Yuki, Johan Anderson (He doesn't have a dub name), Tyranno Hassleberry, Syrus Truesdale, Alexis Rhodes_

Chumley kept eating his grill cheese sandwiches.

Chazz whined, "Damn, Damn, Damn. Why the Hell do I have to be on Blair's team? Besides that I'm surrounded by losers. I'm voting myself of this island."

"Yay! Jaden, you're on my team! Yay!" Blair joyfully said.

Jaden happily said, "Johan."

"Jaden," Johan answers.

Tyranno and Syrus just continued to glare at Johan for stealing Jaden.

Alexis mumbled, "You can't have Jaden. You're going down Blair."

_**From the Pumbaga Tribe**_

_Sartorius, Bastion Misawa, Ms. Fontaine, Zane Truesdale, Napoleon Bonaparte, Professor Crowler, Aster Phoenix, Atticus Rhodes _

Sartorius spoke, "The future has replied. It wants me to leave this group and rule this island."

"I don't see this in any of my calculations. Is there a resolution to this equation? How do I survive?"

Ms. Fontaine cheered with pom poms in her hand, "Go team! Go!"

"This has nothing to do with dueling. I'll be voting myself off soon, "Zane plainly said.

Napoleon ate his toast and looked on, glaring at the slifer slackers.

Dr. Crowler yelled, "I'll defeat you, slacker!" Chazz interrupts him, "That's my line!"

"What is the point of this?"

Atticus walked over to Zane, throwing his arms around Zane's neck.

Atticus spoke, "My most important person in the world is with me. No one can beat the ultimate team of Emo guy and Surfer guy."

"You do realize that this partnership will not last because if I don't vote myself off. I'll have to defeat you," Zane responded.

Atticus ran away to sit in a fetal position on the sand.

Bakura talked, ""Sixteen people, Thirty-nine days all leading to one jackass of a survivor. Alright you fools go make your camp and we'll meet again for the immunity challenge."

Then, Bakura threw a smoke bomb and vanished.

**XxXxXxX**

Before I write more I'd like to find out if anyone's liking this. So please read and review. Send your love or flame.


	2. Chapter 2: It's driving them to insanity

**Author's Note:** _So sowwy for the very prolonged delay I was so busy with life and stuff. -.- Might be quite out of character due to the fact that it's been so long._

**Thanks to my past reviewers:** feather kiosk, StarJen, WhiteLadyDragon, ArtimisHowl, Kaiseress, jenny, Mazeru Okinata

**x.x.x.x**

**Day Four  
**

**Two Tribes**

_**Timonaga Tribe...Pumbaga Tribe**_

**16 jackasses**

_**The idiots are still in a pissy mood, except for the special jackass Jaden. He smiles like an idiot, even times like these.**_

**Live from where ever the Hell..This is....**

_**Survivor: Outwit, Outplay, Outlast**_

He threw a smoke bomb, attempting to make his illusionist appearance seem mysterious. However, it didn't work. Mad as Hell, he jumped out of the bushes, throwing a tantrum.

"What The F...?? This bloody F..?? F...piece of crap!! Stop censoring me, bitches!!"

A few moments later.

Fools and jackasses, Welcome to Survivor! We join our 16 jackasses from where we've last left them. Mwuahahaha!! Eh hem. And I your host, the most powerful kickass tomb robber Bakura is back.

**_At the Timonaga Tribe side._**

"I don't get it! Where the Hell did you get that frying pan from?" Chazz shouted angrily. He stared at Chumley, sitting against the fire. The koala looking boy held a frying pan in his hand, holding it above the fire with a cheese sandwich in it.

"It fell from the sky?" Jaden answered, wearing a smile. Chumley nodded his head.

That was it. Chazz had it, that last remark resulted in Jaden's life ending. Chazz walked over towards Chumley, grabbing the frying pan out of his hand, stomping his feet on the sand to Jaden. He took that pan, hitting it across Jaden's head ten times straight. Until...

"Okay, Chazz! We get it! You don't like Jaden." Alexis established. Chazz halted all movement at the sound of her voice. He felt so ashamed at what he'd done, making Alexis so angry.

"Poor Jaden! Stupid Chazz!" Blair whined, as she tended to a collapsed Jaden, lying on the sand.

"He ruined my perfectly grilled cheese sandwich!" Chumley pointed out, showing everyone the nasty looking sandwich.

"Jaden is my best friend!"Syrus stated.

"No he's mine!" Tyranno argued back.

"How about we make a mutual agreement and join forces?" Tyranno suggested to Syrus.

"But why?"

"See here. We get rid of Jesse and we can have a good ol' fashioned fight for the Sarge."

Syrus and Tyranno agreed, looking over at Jesse. They shook hands to make it official.

_**At the Pumbaga Tribe**_, which was on the other side.

By the beach shore, Atticus, standing tall on his sand made surfboard. He shifted back and forth, side to side on the supposed board. He ran his fingers through his hair, winking at Zane. Zane twitched, turning away.

"When do I get to vote myself off this island?" Zane mumbled to himself.

"Later." Aster answered him. "But I'll help you get off."

Aster left Zane as he noticed drawings on the sand. They were shaped more like carvings of equations. He saw Bastion dressed in Tarzan's outfit, hard at work with his stick, writing his equations in the sand. He strutted over to Bastion.

Bastion murmured his thoughts, "Hmm!! By George, I think I've got it!! If I do this and this, then a little bit of this. I'll be here and then at this point...I'll.."

"I'm listening.." Aster replied, patting his hand on Bastion's back.

"This is none of your business, Aster! Get away!! This is my equation to save myself from this horrible island."

Aster knew it. The game fumes had gone to Bastion's head. He'd lost it, Aster hit the back of his hand across his head. He hoped Bastion wouldn't start streaking naked due to the pressure.

"Stupid Slacker! This is his fault! I haven't figured it all out yet. But I know he did this." Professor Crowler repeated over and over to himself.

"It's your own fault we're stuck in this predicament, Crowler!" Napoleon told him.

"Go team, Go!! Come on, if we can't do it no one can!! YAY team!!" Ms Fontaine cheered.

Out of the group, Sartorious was the only one missing, he'd ditched the team and gone into the forest. He and Bakura were sitting, playing a game of chess.

"What will it take to make you realize that I deserve this island?" Sartorius placed a pawn forward on the chess board.

"You have to win, you damn jackass! When you win the money, you can conquer I mean buy this island."

"How about I give you something?"

"Didn't I just freaking tell you that you have to win?"

"How about if I give you the treasures that I've locked away in my safe?" Sartorius looked at Bakura, waiting for his response.

"Hmm.. I'll think about it, then." Bakura checked his watch. "I have to go start the bloody immunity challenge now."

_**Back at Timonaga Tribe.**_

"That dumbass slacker! When the Hell can I vote myself or him out of this dumb game?" Chazz pouted, talking to himself.

Bakura jumped out of a helicopter, standing on his two feet on Chumley's soft marshmallow body.

"It's time for the immunity challenge."

"Why do you get that helicopter?"

"Because I own this bloody show! You piece of crap!" Bakura yelled at Chazz, shoving him on the sand.

"That makes perfect sense." Chazz said, still eating sand, afraid Bakura might cause his more harm.

The teams headed out for the immunity challenge.

"Let's start. First, I shall pick team captains. In the Timonaga Tribe, you Alexis are team captain and in the.."

Jaden asserted himself up to Bakura, "Why her, no offense Alexis. But I should be the captain. Cause.."

"No you shouldn't you jackass. You're too stupid to lead a crew. You'd probably get them killed...New idea, Jaden you're the team captain."

"As I was saying in the Pumbaga Tribe, you Zane are the team captain."

Zane firmly disagreed, "I don't want to be captain. This has nothing to do with dueling. I want to vote myself off this island."

"You done?"

"Yeah."

"Alright bitches, immunity challenge time. Your bitchy teams have to pick someone to do the challenge. The bitch that loses, that team must vote someone off the island."

"Don't you think it's degrading calling us female dogs? I mean.." Bakura made a fist, punching Bastion down. Bastion was out cold.

"Alright, since Bastion's taking a nap, I'll choose myself."

"Sweet, I choose myself also."

"Whoop-Dee-Do. This is such a great Survivor." Bakura rolled his eyes at both of them.

"The challenge is to be blind-folded, placing this tail on the ass of that jackass." Bakura laughed, then pointed at the picture of a donkey, stapled to a tree.

The two of them walked around blind-folded. Jaden kept placing the tail on Chazz's ass. Bakura laughed harder, falling off his chair.

"Stop doing that, slacker!!"

Chazz took the tail out of Jaden's hand, and bitch-slapped him with it, repeatedtively. Little did the two know Zane had pinned the tail on the donkey. Zane used to his common sense, walking on Bastion's head which was positioned directly in front of the tree.

"Okay then, The Pumbaga Tribe you may go away. Timonaga Tribe headed by that shameless fool, follow me. It's time to vote that jackass off this island."

The team followed him to the hut, Jaden touched his fingers against a burning candle, in and out. The rest of the group sat on the ground, Bakura tossed paper and pencil at them. He shot a pencil almost hitting Chazz below his waistline. Chazz cussed a few words that had to be censored.

Chazz looked over his shoulder at Jaden, still playing with the candle. _Die, Jaden, Die!!! Satan kill him._

The ballets were handed to Bakura.

"The ballets are in."

"Thanks, General Obvious." Chazz said, under his breath.

"You motherf..."

"One for Chazz. That's freaking fantastic! I mean one for Blair. One for Jaden. Two for Jesse. One for Chazz. One for Jesse. That means you lucked out, Chazz. Jesse, you didn't even get to say a damn word. Oh well, roll your ass on out of here. Mwuaahahah!!! Jackasses, you may all return back to your camping areas. And you Chazz may return to the craphole you crawled out of. Fifteen people, Thirty Eight days all leading to one jackass of a survivor. Till next time on Survivor. " Bakura announced.

Jaden waved his hands at the camera, Bakura pushed him out of his camera time.

**x.x.x.x**

**Second Author's Note:** _Please read and review! Hope it was alright. Sowwy for any grammar errors o.o Don't kill me for it. :D  
_


End file.
